


Comes and Goes (In Waves)

by iwaseliteonce



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaseliteonce/pseuds/iwaseliteonce
Summary: Nicole Haught's whole life revolves around water. Her world is water, work and little more.Perhaps meeting a certain coworker's sister can change things.(Series- on hiatus)





	1. Futures

_ “But, dad, I- I’m scared. Don’t make me go in there, please!” _

_ “No can do, kiddo. You gotta learn how to swim,” her father responds, voice calm and gently commanding, as always. “We’ll be livin’ by the ocean, we’re gonna have a pool. I need my little girl safe. You’re gonna love it, just give it a chance. Plus, you’ll be able to do something your brother can’t. You’ll have something that’s all yours.” _

 

_ Nicole looks down, eyes drifting along the wood of the old dock to the large lake. She knows this place well. She and her dad have been fishing here since she was old enough to hold a pole. Still, she’s nervous. She can’t see the bottom. It’s not like the plastic-looking fake blue bottom of the community pool, or the glistening blue backyard pool she’s seen behind the tall white fence at the her friend Mary’s house. This water seems secretive, even ominous. She can’t see what’s below the surface. There could be anything under there.  _

 

_ “Dad, I don’t… I can’t see anything. I dunno what’s in there. There could be… big fish! Or, or, monsters!” _

_ “Nicky, I wouldn’t take you somewhere unsafe. I don’t wanna hurt you, I just want you to have something that’s yours. You’ll be great in the water, kiddo. You’re practically a fish between your mom and me.” _

 

_ She nods. Dad is a great swimmer, always has been. He says he’s a Navy Air Rescue Swimmer. Mom was a swimmer all through school, earning an athletic scholarship to the University of Texas-Austin. They met in college, swimming and dating while mom went to Nursing School, living the American dream. Swimming is definitely in her blood. Dad’s probably right, she might be part fish. Maybe even a mermaid! _

 

_ “Okay… you’re not gonna leave, right? You’re gonna stay right here?” _

_ “I’m not going anywhere, kiddo. How about I get in, and you can jump off like we talked about? Try out diving. Maybe you can be the diver in the family!” _

_ “Yeah, I’ll jump in if you’ll be there. I just… what if I’m bad at this, dad?” _

_ “You won’t be, Nicky. You’re always good enough for me. Now, come on. I’m ready for ya.” _

 

_ She closes her eyes for a moment, trying to gather all of her courage. The butterflies seem to evaporate, and her stomach is filled with nothing but air. She’s ready. Nicole walks carefully to the end of the dock, her black one-piece swimsuit now sun-warmed and dry. She looks over the edge for just a moment, before moving just her toes over the end. She curls them, feeling the wet wood against her skin. She raises her arms like her dad taught her, angling them just right. She powers herself up and out with her legs, pushing off and rising into the sky. Her dad smiles, he cheers as she manipulates her body into the best shape to hit the water without pain. She breaks the surface, going under a few feet. The world is so different underwater- noises are dampened, things are murky. She surfaces beside her dad, sputtering just once before her grins spreads wide. Her dimples match her dad’s. He’s proud, just like she knew he would be. He wraps her in a quick hug, whispering how proud he is. They work on different basic swim strokes, before her dad takes to gently throwing her as she giggles and cheers.  _

 

_ “Knew you could do it, kiddo. Your mom will be so excited to see ya out on the water. She can teach ya the best strokes for you, get ya moving all fast and sleek.” _

_ “Mom will be so happy!” _

_ “She will be, Nicky. Really happy. I’m so damn proud of you, kiddo.” _

_ “Thanks, dad.” _

_ “Knew ya could do it. You were always meant to be in the water. Nice to have ya in your rightful home.” _

 

_ \------------------ _

 

Nicole Haught grew up, never forgetting the day her dad got her into the water for the first time. Water became her life, from the time she spent on the high school swim team, to summers working as a lifeguard, to the constant pull to join up and use her skills for good. She’s always expected to join the Navy, like her dad. In reality, she ended up in the Coast Guard. 

 

_ “Just not meant to be a squid, dad.” _

_ “I’ll try to love ya anyway, Nicky,” He’d responded, matching dimples flashed proudly _ . 

 

She wondered if her father had ever been prouder. 

 

He’d struggled after the death of his great love, Nicole’s mother. The military man had never been cruel, or driven by negative emotions. He loved both of his children fiercely, making sure he taught them both to be good people worthy of the Haught name. 

 

_ “I only demand one thing of you two- treat the world like it’s all ya got. Be good to people, be good to each other. If you can do that, you’ll live a good life.” _

 

Bradley Haught had always been the biggest supporter of his children. He had quietly attended every swim meet and soccer game, proofread every college application essay, and endlessly pushed his children to make smart decisions. 

 

No one had been surprised when Nicole’s younger brother, Sam, had joined her in the Coast Guard. The two had always been close, knowing family came first in all things. Nicole cared for her brother and father more than anyone in the world. Her family was the only thing that mattered more than the water. 

 

_ \---------------- _

 

“Haught, get your ass in gear! We’ve got work to do.”

“Still two Haughts on the team, Wynonna. You really should pay more attention.”

“Don’t be a jerk, RedHaught. Just get in the damn ‘copter.”

“RedHaught doesn’t work-“

“‘Cole, shut it. Helicopter, now.”

 

Nicole smirked, following the now mumbling pilot to their helo. She truly enjoyed tormenting and joking with the older woman. When they’d been paired together early in their careers, everyone had expected fist fights and dishonorable discharges. What they got was a dream team. Wynonna Earp and Nicole Haught were thick as thieves. They made trouble when they could, still able to switch into business mode in a millisecond. They kept each other sharp, and safe. 

 

Nicole slung her arm over Wynonna’s shoulders, grinning when her suit padding poked her friend in the side. 

 

“Stupid, red-headed marshmallow.”

“Annoying, dark-headed hummingbird.”

“Rude, Cole.”

“Accurate, Wy.”

“Why the hell do I put up with you?”

“Because I make ya look good, Earp.”

 

Wynonna shrugged noncommittally, trying not to smile at the comment. She didn’t need to boost Nicole’s ego any more than it had been already. 

 

“Where’s the baby boy?”

 

Nicole grinned at the huff heard behind her. Samuel Haught, reporting for duty.

 

“I’m not a baby, Earp. Just, younger than you.”

“Aww, you’ll always be my baby boy, Sammy.” Nicole responds, ruffling his strawberry blonde hair playfully.  

“Nic, don’t. I’m not a baby anymore. I’m taller than you, ya know.”

“Aww, congrats, baby boy!”

“Damnit, Nicky, I-”

“Haughts, Earp, we got work to do!”

 

The group slipped out of playful mode, faces turning serious as Nicole locked eyes with their commanding officer, Marcus DeVane. He was the oldest of the four, and Wynonna’s co-pilot. A swimmer, mechanic, pilot and co-pilot dream team. 

 

“Yes’sir,” the Haughts responded, obediently hopping into the helo behind Wynonna and Marcus. Their CO, DeVane, nodded to his pilot. The helicopter lifted, and headed out over the water. 

 

“What’s the mission, boss?” Nicole asked, eyes focused on the churning water below. 

“Same as always, Cole. Save lives first, witty banter later.”

“Roger that.”

 

The Haughts sat side by side, Nicole checking her swim and rescue gear silently. Sam was quiet, eyes watching the water as he listened to the mission plan. There was work to be done, and the team would be sure to do it right. No mistakes. 

 

Save lives first, witty banter (preferably over pizza and beer) later. 

 

\----------------


	2. Can’t Seem to Make You Mine

“Baby Haught, get over here!”

 

Sam Haught sighs, dropping his head for a moment before walking over to Wynonna Earp. He makes eye contact with the intimidating pilot, eyes narrowed and a scowl on her serious face. Wynonna is in sister mode, a state he knows well from his own older sister. 

 

“Alright, Baby Haught, this is it. Tonight’s the night. I’m trusting you with my little sister, trusting you to treat her nice and make her wanna stick around. Please don’t let me down. Be the better Haught, will ya?”

“Wynonna, this was your idea. I agreed to take your sister out on a date, that’s it. I’m perfectly capable of being a gentleman. Just, let us enjoy the evening, yeah? No phone calls or texts to check in on us. We’ll be fine, we’re both adults.” 

 

Sam smirks for a moment, before his eyes widen as Wynonna Earp steps into his personal space. She presses her finger into his sternum forcefully, and spits venom in a lowered voice.

 

“Baby Haught, are you planning to try and get in my little sister’s pants on the first date?” she shakes her head, pushing away from him and stepping back. “No, no way, absolutely not. You damn well better keep Little Haught in your pants, you hear me? There are too many Haughts on this planet already.”

“Woah, Wynonna, no! I’m not gonna… can I just go, please? I still need to shower and drive and-”

“Fine, kid. Go.” Her voice lightens, gaze lowering to the ground. Sam frowns. Wynonna seems nervous and unsure. He can’t help but wonder if Wynonna has ever been nervous in her whole life. He shrugs, turning to head for the exit. Her voice meets his ears once he’s several steps away, regaining his attention. 

 

“Sam- just, be nice to her, okay? It took a while to convince Waverly to even visit Virginia again, let alone want to move back here. She needs to be around good, safe people.”

“You calling me safe, Earp? Not sure how I feel about that…”

“You’re a good guy, Sam. Please don’t make me regret this.”

“I won’t, Wynonna. You have my word.”

 

Wynonna smiles nervously, nodding once. She turns away and fishes her phone out of her pocket. Operation Keep Waverly in Virginia is a go. 

 

\----------------

 

Waverly Earp smiles widely as she does a small twirl in front of her childhood bedroom mirror. Being back in Virginia feels… like a million things. She’d traveled the world over the last three years, reporting news stories on nearly every continent and enjoying the freedom of writing on a train, plane or bus. Her world had felt so compact, yet so endless while traveling and working. Now, she was back home. She was close to Wynonna and Gus. She was back in the town that had felt so small for so many years. 

 

Wynonna had been ecstatic when she had called to announce her triumphant return. Her sister had never sounded so excited before, voice squeaking and reaching a pitch nearly above the level human ears could hear. Waverly had been stunned when Wynonna has suddenly recommended a nice boy to take her out and show her around the town that had likely barely changed. 

 

_ “I lived there for most of my life, Nonna. I doubt it’s that different.” _

_ “Come on, Waverly! Going out with a hot guy never hurt anyone. Let Haught show ya around, pretend to be surprised, enjoy the show.” _

_ “Are you setting me up on a date, or trying to get me to hook up with some guy you know?” _

_ “First- gross, baby girl. Don’t ever tell me if you hook up with anyone, ever. Second- especially not if I work with them. Even grosser.”  _

_ “Fine, I promise I won’t kiss and tell.” _

_ “You better not! Honestly though, Sam’s a good guy. It’s not an arranged marriage or something, I swear. Just a good guy taking my little sister out for dinner, or whatever it is you kids do these days.” _

_ “Well, mostly we just fu-” _

_ “Don’t. Just, meet Sam, go on the stupid date and we’ll never speak of it again. Deal?” _

_ “Deal, Nonna. He better be cute!” _

_ “The Haught siblings are both good looking… Or, um, so I’ve been told! Haha, I need to go, baby girl. Water’s callin’. Uh, see ya soon. Night!” _

 

Waverly had giggled at her sister’s insistence and nervousness. She just hoped her date with Sam Haught went well enough. She could always use a new local friend, at the very least. The doorbell downstairs sounded, ringing echoing through the rooms. She slipped into sandals, and headed downstairs, a bounce in her step. Waverly pulled open the door, and grinned at the taller man before. It seemed Wynonna was right about the brother Haught at least, he was very good looking. 

 

“Waverly, hi. I’m Sam, Sam Haught. Seems your sister set us up.”

“Hi, Sam. I’m Waverly. Seems like she did, yes.”

“Well, since she went to all of this trouble, are you up for dinner and a little walking?”

“Sure, sounds great.”

 

Dimples cratered into lightly tanned cheeks as the man with strawberry blonde hair grinned. 

 

“Excellent,” he responded, extending a hand to the woman before him. “Shall we?”

 

\----------------

 

“Haughtsauce, hey!”

 

Nicole turns sharply, eyeing Wynonna Earp suspiciously. The pilot wouldn’t normally be caught dead in the upscale downtown bar and restaurant, preferring loud music and sticky floors over mixologists and live jazz. The brunette waves her work partner over, grinning widely. Nicole walks slowly, looking for hidden cameras or some proof this is a joke. 

 

“Hey there, Nic. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Fancy seeing- Wy, what are you doing here?”

“What? I’m not allowed to drink somewhere nice on occasion?”

 

Nicole’s eyebrow raises to her hairline, challenging Wynonna to try and lie to her. 

 

“Fine. My sister is back in town. Seems our younger siblings are out on a date. Sam always talks about this place, so I thought maybe I could sneak a peek. See how Baby Haught is doing.”

“Are you gonna be my little brother’s wingman on a date with your sister, Wy?”

What, no! Absolutely not, no. I just… Waverly’s been gone for so long. I want her to find a reason to stay.”

“And, that reason is my little brother?”

 

Wynonna drops her gaze. She frowns, looking down nervously. Nicole wonders if she’s ever known nervousness before now. Nicole breaks the silence, changing the subject. 

 

“I should go sit. I’ll see ya at work on Monday, yeah?”

“You will, yeah.” she says quietly. Her voice raises as Nicole walks away. “Hey Haught, what are you doing here anyway? This place isn’t exactly your style either.”

“Hmm, not normally, no. It is when I have a girl to impress though.”

“You’re on a date?”

“Sort of? I, um, I’m meeting Beth for a drink.”

 

Wynonna nods knowingly. Beth Gardner and Nicole Haught seem to have some sort of agreement, when they are both single and in need of some… stress relief. The Gardner sister comes around from time to time, checking in with her longtime friend and occasional no-strings partner. The two seem to have little relationship chemistry, but the spark of sexual tension hangs heavy in any room they occupy together.  

 

Honestly, Nicole seems to have chemistry with nearly every woman she comes in contact with. The redhead is flirtatious, confident and endlessly cocky when it comes to women. She seems to have a knack for talking women into having a drink, which always seems to end with a phone number on a napkin, or a woman dragging the smirking redhead out of the bar and into a taxi or Uber. The destination is always the same- the nearest bed in a place not owned by Nicole Haught. She never brings her conquests home. 

 

“Ah, well, have fun with Beth. Try not to be too hungover and bruised up on Monday, yeah? I do have to see you in the locker room from time to time.”

“Jealous, Earp?”

“Of your revolving door of partners? Nope, not at all. I am glad my sister hasn’t been added to your list.”

“Yet.”

 

Wynonna stands, hands grabbing Nicole’s collar in a tight grip. Her teeth seem to sharpen and gleam as a snarl leaves her lips. 

 

“Don’t touch my sister, Haught. Hands off. Out of bounds. Waverly will never be of your stupid conquests. Back the fuck off.”

“Woah, I was kidding, Earp. Damn.”

 

The hands release her jacket collar, loosening just enough. Blue eyes have darkened like a storm, holding Nicole hostage as she regains her composure. 

 

“Just, go. Flirt with Gardner, take her home and stay away from my sister.”

“Sir, yes sir. See ya around, Earp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, a new chapter. Finally! 
> 
> Thanks for waiting while I worked through a bit of writer's block. I have Chapter 3 in the works right now, so it should be ready fairly soon. Waverly and Nicole will meet soon. This won't be a slow burn per say, but I will be careful to show develop Nicole and Waverly as characters first, before anything changes. I want you to see them for who they are first. 
> 
> Wayhaught is coming, will just take a bit more time than in Ever Yours. 
> 
> Song inspiration for Chapter 2: Can’t Seem to Make You Mine by The Seeds
> 
> As always, I'm on Twitter @iwaseliteonce

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone! 
> 
> I am starting a new series, which will focus on Nicole Haught as a Coast Guard AST (Aviation Survival Technician). If you're not familiar with the job, they're also known as Helicopter Rescue Swimmers. 
> 
> Nicole is easily my favorite character, and I wanted a chance to write her from a different angle.  
> While I adore the sweet and badass Nicole we commonly see, I really wanted to write her as cocky and confident.  
> Waverly will be introduced soon. I wanted to establish my take on Nicole first, before we start anything between them. 
> 
> Important to note- I will not update this fic anywhere near as frequently as I did Ever Yours. The aim will be to be as accurate as possible, so the writing will take some additional time. I want to post accurate, realistic and worthwhile chapters for you to read. Feel free to subscribe if you'd like to know when chapters are posted, or follows me on Twitter @iwaseliteonce. Then, you'll be notified of the new stuff. I have some one shots, and possible even another series in the works. There's so much more to come. 
> 
> Last thing- just like Ever Yours, the chapters will have a chapter title and song inspiration, which I'll share here.  
> The song inspiration for Chapter 1: Futures by Jimmy Eat World


End file.
